Letters to Heaven
by precioushim
Summary: I keep receiving your letters and I read them all. Maybe, you can't read my replies from heaven. I just want you to know that I love you; I miss you. Please be happy for me and live your life peacefully. [An AoKise one-shot]


Title: Letters to heaven  
Rating: T  
Pairing: AoKise  
Warning: AU, OOC, Beta fic  
Summary: I keep receiving your letters, I read them all. Maybe you can't read my replies from heaven. I just want you to know that I love you; I miss you._  
_A/N: I still don't know why did I write this fic. Anyway, enjoy!  
Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

The whole room is white. It's so clean and peaceful, that's why people who stay here like it so much. Include the blonde boy who has just woken up from his sleep. He groans and smile to the others who are smiling at him. He scretches his body and groan once again.

"Kise-kun, you got a mail!" One of the people run towards him and give the letter to Kise who's still laying on the ground. The blonde is happy but also _sad_. He says thanks and take the letter. He knows the person who sends this letter to him. Almost everyday; ever since he came here, that person keeps on sending him an unstoppable letters, even until this day.

"_Aominecchi..." _ He murmurs while kissing the letter all over again.

* * *

"Dai-chan, stop this! You can't do this for your whole life!" The pink-haired girl smashes the desk in front of her. But, even though that girl keeps on blabbering, the other boy who's writing a letter doesn't even care about her.

"Satsuki, if you only want to smash things around, just go home and find another object." Aomine doesn't even turn his head to the girl who's standing beside him. He just keeps on writing the letter and put his whole concern on it.

"Why—why did you keep on writing these letters, Dai-chan?" Momoi's voice is shaking. She doesn't like her friend to be this desperate.

"Are you stupid? Ofcourse this is for Kise." Aomine smiles a bit while writing the letter. Momoi can't help but take Aomine's collar which makes the other guy turns his head to Momoi's direction.

"Ki-chan is _died_, Dai-chan!" Now the girl is crying. Aomine can see her tears are running down from her eyes to her cheeks. But, Aomine is just looking at her with a blank expression. The tanned boy sighs and start to release Momoi's hands from his collar. He continues writing the letter.

"Out." He says without even looking at the girl who's still crying.

"Huh?" Momoi wipes her tears.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here. Now" Aomine says those words clearly. Momoi widened her eyes and once again, tears are falling down from her eyes. She quickly go out from her friend's room. The pink-haired girl scratches her hair with tears still falling down.

"_Ki-chan, what should I do?" _It's true that Aomine has been writing a lot of letters for Kise since the blonde is died. He always put his letters into Kise's mailbox. The blonde's parents had told him countless times not to send any letters because it's meaningless. But, Aomine doesn't care and keep on sending the letters. His parents also ask Momoi for a help but the girl can't do anything about it. Aomine still can't get over the fact that Kise is already dead from car accident 3 months ago. Aomine keeps blaming himself. If only he picked up Kise sooner on that day, his boyfriend would never die. Kise would stay alive. Momoi had told him that it wasn't his fault and Kise would definitely forgive him, but the power forward didn't listen a single word from her. Momoi takes a deep breathe and start to walk down towards downstairs.

* * *

The blonde is walking towards the big tree in front of him. He's walking out from the crowd and start to sit underneath the tree. He slowly open the letter and he read all the words on it. He smiles while reading the letter. He's happy to know the fact that his boyfriend is still loving him, even though he's not longer exist in the real world. But, one thing bothers him a lot; it's the last words on every letter he recieved. He will always read the words _"I'm sorry"_ in the end of the letters. He hates it, he really do. It's not Aomine's fault that he died, it's because of the destiny itself. He takes out a piece of paper and a pencil inside his bag. He starts to write a reply with a smile on his lips. Not long after that, the paper is starting to get wet. Kise is crying. He's crying because he doesn't want his boyfriend to feel guilty or to be desperate because of him. He wants Aomine to live a life happily and get over the past. Kise can't help but crying loudly. Even the words that he write start to become blur because of his tears. He hopes, the letter that Aomine sent to him today would be the last letter. He doesn't want to see an energetic Aomine becomes such a wimp because of him. He doesn't want that. Once he finishes, he stands up and walk towards an old mailbox near the tree. He always put all his replies inside of that box, but he knows that it's useless because Aomine never recieves his replies, no matter how hard he wants Aomine to read his replies even if it's only one reply. Kise opens the mailbox and he can see a tons of his replies inside it. His replies for his beloved. He cries again and smash the mailbox. Before entering his letter into the mailbox, he kisses his letter and murmurs some words

"_Just this time, please let Aominecchi receive this letter. Please, I don't want him to be this desperate because of me." _He cries and hug his own reply. He hopes this would be his last reply, and he also hope that the letter Aomine sent to him recently, would also be the last letter that he has ever recieved.

* * *

The sunshine goes through the tanned boy's room, makes him groan on his bed. He starts to wake up and facing his desk where the letters he wrote are lying at. He smiles a bitter smile and walk towards his desk. He takes his jacket and one of the letters that he has written. He wears his jacket and put the letter inside the pocket. He walks out from the room and walks downstairs. It's so quiet because it's still early. He looks at the clock and it's still 7 am. No wonder why his parents haven't woken up, morever today is Sunday.

He walks towards the door and open it up. Once the door is opened, he breathe a fresh air and scretches his body. Just when he's about to walk to Kise's house, he finds that there's a letter inside his mailbox. He walks closer and take the letter. The envelope looks kinda dirty though. The letter is for him, because he wants to know who the sender is, Aomine flips over the letter and he widened his eyes when he read the name written on it; _Kise Ryouta_. His hand is shaking, his body is trembling, and his mind goes blank. At first, he thought that it was just some kind of prank so he opens the envelope and take out the letter. It's not a prank; he thinks. Because those handwritings, those are definitely Kise's handwritings. He kisses the letter and Aomine starts to cry. He turns away and face the clear sky with a smile on his lips.

"_Thank you Kise." _

And suddenly, the clouds are moving and Aomine can see the smile form from the clouds. It's as if Kise is replying him from heaven and Aomine knows that Kise is always replying him.


End file.
